A New Home
by Jeri101
Summary: He's lost his home. He has no place to go, but can this guy help him? Especially when he meets a girl who's been thru what he has, will it be luv? ~*~Finished~*~ This is SM, GW, and R1/2, but you don't need to know them to get it!
1. The Fire That Changed Everything

A New Home  
  
Chapter 1: The Fire that Changed Everything.  
  
All he could remember was waking up and smelling smoke. He could hear screams. He could hear sirens. He remembered waking up and going out in the hallway, only to see fire and hear more screams. He remembered getting outside, somehow. Then, he remembered seeing the house burn to the ground. The firemen showing up, too late. They were gone. His family, his friends. Gone. He was the only survivor. He had to get away, had to go someplace, somewhere. He had to get away from it all. There had to be someplace he could go. He started running... and running. He didn't care where he ended up. The tears in his eyes blurred his vision. He didn't care, as long as he got away. He couldn't look back. He finally stopped and looked around. He was in downtown Tokyo. He kept running. He bumped into someone.   
"Whoa! Slowdown kid. Where's the fire?" the guy asked. That made him more mad and sad at the same time. He couldn't control it any longer. He started crying. He didn't even know this guy, but he told him his whole story. He couldn't believe how much he was crying. He had never realized how much they meant to him, his friends, his family, the people closest to him, the people who cared about him, and loved him. He looked at the guy he had bumped into. They were about the same age. They both had ______. (AN: Blanking out the word because then you would know who they were and I don't want you to find out until the next chapter.)  
"Why don't you come with me? Sounds like you really need comforting now. Come on," the guy said. He nodded, still crying.  
  
TBC...  



	2. The Fire That Changed Everything: Fire 2

A New Home  
  
Chapter 2: The Fire that changed everything, Fire 2  
  
It was 3 o'clock in the morning. "AAH!" Rei sat straight up in bed. "What a dream," she said to herself. "I wonder what it means," She was going to ask the fire, but she stopped. She smelled smoke and heard a scream and creaking. "Ohmigod! The shrine is on fire!" She had been having a sleepover with her friends, that night, so he ran over and tried to wake them up. "Ami, Makato, Minako, Usagi, wake up!" she screamed.  
"Huh?" Usagi said, sleepily.  
"The shrine is on fire, we have to get out of here!" Rei shouted. She opened the door. The fire came into the room.  
"Aah!" Usagi screamed, and she fell to the floor.   
"NO! Usagi-CHAN!" cried Rei. She turned to Ami, Makato, and Minako. "Let's get out of here!" She ran out of the room, getting out of the fire's way. Somehow, she got outside. "Where are they?" she said. She looked at the shrine. The whole thing was on fire. She screamed. The Hiwaka Shrine burned to the ground. She was the only one that had gotten out. "NO!" she screamed. She couldn't go anywhere. Wherever she went, she would have to tell the person what and happened. So, with tears in her eyes, she ran towards the city. Maybe she could find help there. But, at this time, she had no idea what she was getting into.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN: Chapter 3 coming soon (I know you all want to know who the people from the first chapter were.) 


	3. In Love?

A New Home  
Chapter 3: In Love?  
  
AN: Heh eh... I'm finally doing chapter 3, YAY!!! Well, R&R!  
  
The guy took him out of the city and back to where the houses were. They arrived at a small house. "I live here with my friend, Heero Yuy. By the way, my name is Duo Maxwell. You can stay here with use for awhile," Duo said, smiling at his companion. "Well now that I've told you my name, what's yours?"  
"Ranma Saotome," he said, trying to smile back. Duo opened the door and pulled Ranma inside. He plopped Ranma down on the couch and went into the kitchen and came back with a sub and a soda. He plopped down next to Ranma.   
"Maybe some cartoons will cheer you up," he said. Duo flipped on the T.V, and started flipping through the channels. He stopped when he heard something...  
"There were two fires this morning, right here in Tokyo. One was at the Tendo Dojo and the other was at the Hiwaka Shrine. No survivors have been found as of this time." Duo glanced at Ranma to see his reaction. He looked sad. Duo quickly changed the channel to an episode of The Powerpuff Girls.   
"You lived in the Tendo Dojo, right?" Duo asked Ranma, nonchalantly. Ranma nodded. "Then what is the Hiwaka shrine?"  
"No idea," Ranma replied. All of a sudden, the two boys felt some movement behind them. Duo turned around to see Heero.   
"Hey Heero, what's up?" Duo asked.  
"Duo, where's the milk?"  
"I finished it yesterday, want me to go get some? Oh, Heero, this is my friend Ranma Saotome. Be nice. He lost his family in a fire this morning," Duo got up and walked to the door. "I'll be back," he said.  
  
Let's follow Duo for awhile, shall we?  
Duo walked down the street to the grocery store. He went in and bought a gallon of milk. As he walked out he saw a girl. She was sitting on the bench, right outside the grocery store. She had black hair and she looked as if she had been crying. Duo slid onto the bench next to her, forgetting all about the, milk. "Hey lady, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Um, nothing," she said, blushing.  
"I can tell you've been crying, is everything all right?"  
"I lost everyone in a fire last night..." she trailed off.  
"Hiwaka shrine?"  
"How did you know?"  
"It was on the news. There were two fires last night. Hey, do you want to come home with me? I've got another person who has been through exactly the same thing," Duo suggested.  
"Sure, why not," she smiled, tears on her face.  
  
Back at da house...  
Heero sat in the kitchen waiting for Duo to get home with the milk. He hadn't even said a word to Ranma. What were you supposed to say to a guy who lost his family in a fire? The front door swung open.  
"Hey everyone!" Duo called. "I picked up another straggler, her name is... wait, I didn't catch your name."  
"Rei Hino, you?"  
"Duo Maxwell. And this Heero Yuy and Ranma Saotome," he said, pointing at each.  
"And where's the milk?" Heero asked.  
"Oops, I'll go get it," Duo said, leaving again. Rei plopped down on the sofa next to Ranma, who was paying no interest to the Powerpuff Girls cartoon.  
"You lost your family, too, huh?" she asked him.  
"Yeah, my family, friends, and my first fiancé. Boy are Shampoo and Ukyo gonna be upset when they find out that I supposedly died. But, I still can't believe they're gone," he buried his face in his hands.  
"I lost my shrine, my grandfather, and my best friends, because they were spending the night. I don't know what I'm gonna do now..." she sobbed and leaned against Ranma's shoulder, crying.  
Ranma looked up at her. She's pretty. Maybe we'll become close friends, he thought. He patted her shoulder and told her that it was okay. He fell asleep to the sounds of her crying.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN: Ok, ok. I know it was short, but hopefully I'll get chapter 4 up more sooner than this one. I promise this time! Just please review, please???  
  
~Kara~ 1/19/02 


	4. I Was Just Wondering...

A New Home  
Chapter 4: I was just wondering...   
  
AN: I told ya I'd get it up quicker than the last one! R&R!  
  
Duo walked back into the house. "Hey Hee-" he cut off when he noticed Rei and Ranma asleep on the sofa. "Ro," he whispered. "Here's your milk," he placed it on the table where Heero sat with a bowl and a box of cheerios. Duo slid in next to him. "Don't you think they make a good couple?" he asked.  
"Hn." Heero replied.  
"Well aren't you Mr. Talkative today," Duo commented.  
"Hn." Heero answered.  
"Well, I think Rei is really cute, what about you?" Duo asked.  
"Hn."  
"Well fine, be like that. Call me when you become fun," Duo said, getting up and going down the hallway to his room.  
  
~1 hour later~  
Ranma woke up. Who was this girl on his shoulder and where was he? Then it all came back to him: The fire, Duo helping him, the girl named Rei who had been through the same stuff. "Oh man," Ranma said to himself.   
Rei stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, blushing, realizing that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.  
"No, it's okay, I don't mind," Ranma replied. "Besides, we both need comforting right now."  
"Yeah," Rei replied. "So..." Rei trailed off.  
"So..." Ranma repeated. They looked at each other, blushed and turned away. "Hey where did Duo go?" Ranma asked. As if he had said the magic words, Duo appeared.  
"So, you two finally woke up. Can I get you anything? It's 11 o'clock right now," Duo said.  
"Yeah. Duo, I have a question. Since we both don't have a home, and we can't live with you forever, what are we going to do?" Ranma asked.  
"We don't have anything either except the clothes we're wearing," Rei added.  
"Well, you two are in luck. My friend Quatre is a millionaire and will probably lend us some money if we ask and if I tell him what happened. Hold on, let me go call him."  
  
Duo and Quatre's conversation:  
"Hey Quatre, can I ask you for something?"  
"Not more money."  
"Well, this time it's not for me."  
"Yeah right."  
"No seriously. My two friends just lost everything they owned except the clothes on their back and they need some money."  
"Well, I probably could lend you some money..."  
"Thanks Quatre, you're the best. Stop by later, bye!"  
"Bu-" Duo hung up the phone. Duo walked back out to Ranma and Rei. "Quatre will lend you some money," he told them.  
"That's great, but will he have enough money for both of us to get our own place and stuff?" Ranma asked.  
"We can just live together," Rei suggested.  
"Aw, two love birds," Duo said.  
"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"  
"I DON'T LIKE HER!" They said at the same time.  
"I was, uh, just trying to save money," Rei muttered.  
"Yeah, right," Ranma mumbled.  
"ALRIGHT! It's settled then. You two will live together in peace and harmony!" Duo announced.  
"NO WAY!" They both cried.  
"Well, I guess it could work out," Rei said, looking at Ranma.  
"Yeah, maybe," he replied, looking at her.  
Duo looked at them looking at each other. "Ah ha!" he cried. He put his hand on Rei's and Ranma's backs and pushed them into the guest room together. "Don't worry, everything will work out! I know it," he tipped his hat, and closed the door of the guest room, locking Rei and Ranma inside.  
"Oh, now how nice was that?" Ranma asked, rhetorically.   
"Maybe Duo just wants us to get to know each other," Rei suggested. She pushed Ranma onto the bed. "Talk," Rei commanded, sitting down next to him.  
"Uh... um... you want to know about me?" Ranma asked.  
"Mm hmm," Rei nodded.  
Should I tell her? Ranma thought. No, not yet. "Well, my name is Ranma Saotome, but you probably already knew that. I'm 17; I used to go to Furikan High. I lived at the Tendo Dojo with my dad, Genma, and the Tendos. Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Ak-" Ranma choked. He felt tears in his eyes.  
"It's okay, you don't have to go on if you don't want to," Rei said. "Why don't I tell you about myself? My name is Rei Hino. I'm 16. I worked at the Hiwaka Shrine with my grandfather. That night," she gulped. "My best friends, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami were spending the night. The shrine caught on fire and then they were gone," Rei choked down her tears and smiled at Ranma.  
"I-I'm sorry," Ranma said.  
"I'm sorry for you to," Rei looked at Ranma. Ranma glanced up and looked at her.  
"Ranma, I was just wondering... if you would..." Rei trailed off.  
"If I would what?" Ranma asked, skeptically.   
"Oh Ranma," Rei cried, hugging him, and burying herself into his chest. He slowly stroked her hair and held her with his other arm. She looked up at him. Ranma felt really weird, just looking at her.  
What is this feeling? He thought. Maybe, it just might be...  
"Ranma, I-" Rei trailed off. But there was no need for words. She looked up at him. Slowly, they started to get closer. Their lips were one millimeter apart when the door clanged opened. They stopped and looked at the open doorway.  
"Oh, um, I just wanted to tell you that Quatre was here," Duo said, backing out and closing the door, leaving it unlocked.  
Rei looked at Ranma. "Let's go out there, okay?"  
"Okay," Ranma agreed. They got up and walked out into the living room to see Quatre standing in the doorway.  
"Are you the two that need the money?" he asked.  
"Yes they are," Duo answered. "Quatre, meet Rei and Ranma." They shook hands.  
"Nice to meet you," Quatre said. "Well, I have some money I could lend you. Just tell me how much you need and when and I'll be happy to lend you some. Here's some to buy you some clothes," He said, handing Ranma and Rei some money. "Call me when you need me! Duo can give you my number!" Quatre slowly backed out of the doorway and left.  
"Wow, he's nice," Ranma said.  
"I told ya man," Duo said.  
"Well, wanna go shopping, maybe look for a place to stay?" Ranma asked Rei.  
"Sure," Rei replied, smiling. "Why not?"  
  
~The next day~  
"Hey look! There's a small house with a for sale sign, wanna check it out?" Rei asked.  
"Sure," Ranma replied. Rei and Ranma slowly walked through the cool fall wind up to the house and knocked. An old man opened the door.  
"Uh hi. I was wondering if we could maybe look around this house. Have you sold it yet?" Ranma greeted the man.  
"No sonny. Feel free for you and your girlfriend to look around," the man said.  
Rei and Ranma blushed. "OK." They stepped inside; it was a really nice place, and a place they could live in.  
When they were getting ready to leave, Rei asked the man, "How much is this?"  
"However much you have. I'm ready to leave any time. I have a nice room at the nursing home waiting for me."  
"We'll take it," Rei cried.  
"We'll get back to you on the price, what is your range?" Ranma asked.  
"Between 1000 and 1000000, I don't care."  
"Thank you so much," Ranma grabbed Rei's hand. "Let's go back to Duo's and call Quatre," he squeezed her hand, and looked at her. She blushed.  
  
~Back at Duo's, on the phone~  
"Sure, I'll lend you 1000, as long as you pay me back," Quatre told Ranma.  
"Thank you so much. We bought some stuff today and if you could just lend us a little more, we'd be set. Thanks so much man," Ranma said.  
"Any time," Quatre hung up.  
"It's all set then," Ranma told Rei. "Let me just call the old man." He picked up the phone. "Hello? Hi. Yes, we have money for your house. We can move in tomorrow? Thank you so much!" he hung up.  
"What did he say?" Rei asked.  
"We're moving in tomorrow," he told her.  
"YES!" she cried, running and glomping Ranma. "This is great!" She looked at him and slowly their lips touched in a light passionate kiss. It only lasted 4 seconds, but Rei knew she would remember it forever. She let go and ran to tell Duo.  
Ranma stood and stared after her. Had they just kissed or had it been a dream? He thought. Well, whatever it was, he had liked it and he could get used to it.  
"Oh man, you're leaving already?" Duo cried.  
"Yeah," Rei replied.  
"I'll miss you guys," he said. "Although we've only been together two days."  
"Yeah, I can't believe that all this happened in just two days. It seems it's been forever since I lost my home," Ranma said.  
"I agree. Let's get some sleep," Rei said.  
  
~The next day~  
"Bye!" Rei and Ranma cried to Heero and Duo who stood on the porch. Duo blew his nose as Rei and Ranma slowly disappeared.  
"Our babies are grown up," Duo said to Heero sarcastically.  
"What am I going to do with you Duo," Heero said, walking into the house.  
"Hey Heero! Wait up!" Duo said, running in after him.  
"Nice place," Ranma said, setting his one suitcase down. "I think I'm gonna like it here."  
"I think WE'RE gonna like it here," Rei said, coming up and leaning against his shoulder. "Definitely."   
  
~That summer~  
"Hey Ranma! Come here!" Rei cried from outside. She had on her bathing suit and was playing with the hose.  
"Yeah, what do you want," Ranma asked, coming outside.  
Rei, who was hiding behind a bush, jumped out. "Gotcha!" she cried, spraying him with the hose. Ranma stood there, sopping wet in his girl form. Rei put her hand up to her mouth. "What in the world?" she whispered.  
"Guess I have some explaining to do," Ranma said.  
  
The End.  
  
AN: *crying and laughing* Oh, that story was so romantic and so funny at the end. Well, it's the end! Please review people! *Grabs tissue, but falls to the floor laughing* so touching and yet so funny...  
  
~Kara 3/10/02~ 


End file.
